Greys
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Just something I wrote... This is adoptable if ya want it...


Grays...

Chapter 1: Encounter

Well here is another pilot chapter. Another Story to see how things go.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" coughed a voice as a bloody Shinobi poofed into a Shinobi station. In an instant the Shinobi was being looked at by a nearby Med-Nin. Another moment later the Sandaime appeared by his side. "What has happened?" The Shinobi shook his head and began to cough up blood as he collapsed onto the ground. "Villagers... chasing... the boy..." Sarutobi's face paled as he began to fear the worst. The Med-Nin began to channel healing chakra into the Shinobi's system and on contact his skin began to burn and sizzle. "What the hell?" gasped the Medic-Nin. The Shinobi shook his head. "It's... to late for me... you got to get to the forest clearing... need to save the boy..."

Sarutobi caught the Shinobi as he fell onto his back. He began to cough up blood and clasped Sarutobi's hand. "Don't use chakra... if your hit by the light... I sealed my fate... shunshining here..." With one last hacking cough the Shinobi closed his eyes and whispered something into Sarutobi's ear before he fell silent and death claimed him. Sarutobi looked up and shouted. "Put the village on code red alert! Locate the survivors, and find Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

The Shinobi jumped and flipped through the trees towards the last know location of the villagers. As they neared there was a bright flash of red light and a roar blasted through the trees. "What the hell!? That felt like..." The Shinobi was not able to finish as rays of light began to be shot out towards them. "Shit, evasive maneuvers!" As the e Shinobi scattered taking up positions behind trees as they dashed closer. There was another roar from the distance and it caused the leaves and wind to kick up. With another roar a bright flash of red flashed through the trees and the sound of shearing metal was heard.

The Shinobi dashed forward as light rained down in rapid fire motions. They finally started to see a glowing yellow light and a very large shadow dashing from within the clearing. "Battle Formation Alpha!" They Shinobi dashed into the clearing and it was as if the light brightened causing them to shield there eyes. The Shadow dashed in front of them and with a snarl their was a screech and a shower of sparks reigned on their heads. Then it happened there was a large flash of light and then a gale of wind blasted the Shinobi off there feet.

The yellow light vanished and all was silent except for the sound of paws hitting the earth. The light had blurred the Shinobi's vision but they had a pretty good idea of what was out there. There was a small flash of red and a thump. The Shinobi after recovering got to there feet and looked around there eyes widening in horror. Blood drenched the earth and body parts littered the ground. The Shinobi glanced around and could tell in that instant that the villagers were dead. There was a soft moan and all the Shinobi wheeled around and gasped seeing the form of a small blond boy.

The boy was naked and curled in the fetal position. His skin was cut and punctured in intricate patterns and even though the Shinobi could see that the wounds where healing they where leaving purple scar like patterns. The Shinobi ran to his side and one of the Jonnins released a chakra pulse. Within the next two moments Sarutobi with ten ANBU and several medic nins arrived in a massive swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi looked around and quickly saw what he had feared, when his eyes skimmed over to the child he ran to his side and with shaking hands stroked the boys head. "Naruto..." he called "Naruto..." The boy shifted and hesitantly opened his eyes. "...Jiji..." Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "I'm here Naruto, I'm here" Sarutobi pulled the boy to him and said "Your safe... nothing more can hurt you..."

Naruto shook his head and whispered into his ear before passing out. "What did he say Hokage-sama?" asked one of the Shinobi. Sarutobi shook his head. "The exact same thing as Kichitowa..." Sarutobi leaned away and looked up to the sky with uncertain eyes. "They came from the stars..." As the rest of the Shinobi's eyes flew to the sky above a small golden light flashed across the sky before disappearing into the darkness.

THATS RIGHT ALIENS! EXPARIMENTATION! OOHHH!!! Thought this would be pretty cool to tryout. I probably won't do a thing with it, but its a nice story idea. If anyone would like to try and adopt this story just pm me.


End file.
